When revenge becomes betrayal
by special agent Ali
Summary: Set between Twisted Sister and Smoked. Tony and Ziva are angry with Tim about his book. But what happens when their revenge nearly kills Tim? Can they find a way to get Tim to forgive or has Tony and Gibbs lost another agent and friend?
1. Goodbye to the team?

_I just thought of this after watching twisted sister. I always wondered though what would happen if Tony and Ziva took revenge a bit too far?_

_Prologue anyway. Kinda short but then like I said it's just a prologue. _

"Boss?"

Gibbs felt his body relax as he heard the weak voice.

"Yeah Tim, I'm right here" he called and grabbed his agents hand. Tim squeezed it and felt safer.

"Sorry…boss…" he said and Gibbs shook his head. "Don't apologize, just tell me what happened if you can"

Tim nodded. "I was….alone….in…basement….five….men….beat…me" he slurred.

"Wait…you were alone?" Gibbs asked. Tim nodded. His eyes then drifted and Gibbs turned to see his other two agents.

"We can explain boss" Tony said.

"Can you do it outside boss? I don't want to see them right now" McGee asked and Gibbs could hear the betrayal.

Gibbs nodded and pointed out. Tony and Ziva left quickly. Tim grabbed Gibbs arm before he could join.

"I'm sorry boss" he said. "Not you're fault Tim" Gibbs said and Tim shook his head.

"Not…my…apology" he stammered. He then took a breath and got a shot of pain from his injuries.

"I…I quit…I…I love…working… with you…boss… but…I can't….they almost… killed me….for a…stupid book" he slurred. Tim then shed a tear.

"I'll….really….miss you" he added.

"I'll miss you as well Tim" Gibbs retorted. Tim yawned and Gibbs ruffled his hair as he fell asleep. "I'm so sorry kid" he whispered.

He knew that Tony was always a bit harsh to Tim but he had never done anything because Tony never let it get too out of hand. It was a big brother thing he assumed.

This though, this was unacceptable. Gibbs wasn't sure what to do. He was going to lose another agent he knew but he didn't want it to be Tim. Not for a book. Hell, he even liked the book, thought it was interesting.

Gibbs stormed out of the room with a last sympathetic look to his young agent. He gave his two other agents a murderous glare.

"Boss, it was a joke, we had no idea…."

"No, because you never think DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped cutting him off.

"I'm sorry boss….I didn't….I mean…" Tony stammered. "Yeah, you did Tony and I just lost another agent because of your stupidity" Gibbs snapped and stormed off.

"Tim quit?" Ziva asked. Tony turned and peeked his head into Tim's room.

"I guess so Ziva, I think we lost Timmy forever all because of a stupid book" he answered softly.


	2. The explanation, AKA betrayal unfolded

_Holy damn. I leave a few hours come back and got 10 reviews? Damn, you all are too kind to me. I think Camry made me smile the most. Thanks everyone. _

_Okay so onto the story, I decided to take off from chapter 1 and have Tim tell what happened. _

_I guess you all know I own nothing. I wanna own Tim though I love Timmy but since I can't I want him to be with Abby. _

Tony stood outside the door for twenty minutes when he heard running footsteps. Gibbs had called her and Ducky after leaving them. He wanted them to know after he saw Tim and knew the kid would be okay.

He didn't leave much information. It would come better from Tim and maybe Abby could convince him to stay. Gibbs wasn't sure what he'd do if she couldn't.

He knew Tony longer than Tim. It would be an insult to choose Tim over Tony but Tony did cross the line.

Then there was Ziva. She wasn't an agent but he did owe her his life. Too bad she didn't seem to feel the same about Tim. Gibbs was sure Tim had been the nicest to her of his team.

"What happened? Are you guys all right?"

Tony turned and saw the frantic Abby. "She's never going to understand…run" he said. Ziva nodded and they took off.

She stared as she stopped at Tim's room. "What the hell?" she murmured and then opened Tim's room.

"Timmy?" she called. Tim stirred and opened his eyes at her voice.

"Hey Abs" he said weakly.

"Hey…oh my god…" she answered and took in a shaky breath as she looked over him. His left eye was bruised and swollen shut. He had bruising all over his face.

His left wrist was in a cast. Her Timmy was a mess and Tony and Ziva weren't. She started to piece why the two ran off and clenched a fist in anger.

"Did they….did they abandon you?" she asked and Tim nodded. "I guess they didn't stick around for questioning" he murmured.

She shook her head. "I called out, Tony saw me, grabbed Ziva's hand and ran off" she answered.

Tim sighed. "I quit NCIS, I'm going to put it….in…when…I get…out" he stammered.

Abby gasped. "No! Tim you…you can't leave me" she said.

Tim nodded. "I don't want to Abs, but I can't work with them, not if their willing to abandon me because of my stupid book" he said.

He let a few tears fall. "I know you're upset too but….I…I never meant….it…it's just a….a fictional book…." he stammered.

Abby nodded. "I know Tim, I don't care anymore, I care more about you than who Amy could be" she said.

Tim smiled. "Wish…they…thought…that" he slurred. Abby couldn't believe what her friend was saying. 'No way, they wouldn't….not for a stupid book' she thought.

Abby sat in Gibbs chair and grabbed his hand. "I am sure it's a misunderstanding Tim, Tony wouldn't have fed you to the lions" she said.

Tim nodded. "I know but…it…it still feels like…" he stammered.

"They betrayed him"

Abby turned to see Ducky behind her. "I agree with both of you, I know Anthony is a prankster but he wouldn't harm you…"

"They ditched me at the house Gibbs sent us to check out" Tim cut him off and winced in pain.

He closed his eyes and told them everything.

"The place looks deserted" Ziva quipped from the drivers seat. Tony nodded as he gripped the seatbelt.

"Yeah, lets go have a look anyway, it's Gibbs orders" he said.

She parked and Tony got out and opened the door. "Still alive there Probie?" he called.

Tim glared at him. "How many more times am I going to have to ride back here?"

"Ask agent Tommy" he answered. "It's not about you for the last time" Tim muttered and Tony scoffed.

"Sure, keep denying it probie" he responded.

They went over the house a bit and Tony got bored. "Nothing here Ziva, lets go" he said to her as she joined him.

"McGee is in the kitchen, why don't we make him suffer a bit for Tommy and Lisa?" she suggested.

"Yeah" Tony agreed.

"Hey probie, lets go check out the cellar, I saw a door on the side of the house" he said.

Tim came out and led the way. He didn't realize the two snuck off to the car until he heard it pull away.

"I guess they thought it was abandoned, I did too and went to check it out just so I could tell Gibbs we checked the entire place" Tim said.

"There were five men hiding out and when I whipped out my badge they saw my gun and attacked me" he went on.

"I don't know what happened after that, I woke up here and Gibbs was sitting there" he ended.

"We….we came back…twenty minutes after…Tim wasn't breathing and I did CPR, somehow I got him back as the ambulance arrived"

All three turned to see Tony behind him with Ziva looking guilty.

"So Tim almost died because you two jerks abandoned him?" Abby asked with a menacing glare.

"We thought it would be empty too, the whole place seemed to be unused for a very long time" Ziva said.

"That's no excuse Ziva!" Abby cried.

"I know, I'm so sorry Tim, please don't quit" she said.

Tim averted his eyes. "Just go away Ziva, I don't want to even look at either of you" he said.

"Tim, come on man, you know I'm a prankster"

"Yeah Tony and I put up with all your immature bullshit but this….this draws the line….if you two stayed away longer I'd be with Kate now" he said his voice filled with anger and detest.

"I'm sorry Probie, really, it was just a stupid joke"

"Go away Tony!" Tim yelled and hissed in pain.

Tony nodded. "Okay Tim, I am sorry kid" he said and left the room with Ziva.

He softly punched the wall outside. "Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. He then leaned against it bowing his head in shame.

"What do we do now Tony, McGee…he really hates us doesn't he?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded. "Seems like it, usually I am the one to get injured, not Timmy" he said.

"That's what happens when you cross the line Tony" Gibbs said returning with a cup of coffee.

"Boss I…." Tony said and was head slapped. "I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses" he said and went into Tim's room shutting the two out.

_So, I wonder if Tim will stay on the team. What would you do if you were him?_

_Anyway, I may not update till next week. It's spring break and I will be busy working Monday to Friday but I may update tomorrow if I get inspired_


	3. Angry words

_Wow, my anon reviewer makes sense. I actually didn't think about consequences the idea just came into my head watching smoked again._

_I don't want them fired though but I know in the real world that is what would happen. Anyway, I really am happy I got so many readers hooked. Thanks all._

Tony and Ziva sat against the wall for what seemed like hours when the three came out.

"Why are you two still here? Shouldn't you be planning your next way to screw Tim?" Abby asked coldly.

"It was a joke Abs, we really thought the whole place was abandoned" Tony said.

No one heard the silent gasp behind them. Sarah had heard the voices and followed them. She now watched in silence unbelieving what she was hearing.

'I knew they seemed annoyed but….did they really abandon my brother because of his book?' she thought.

Gibbs bent, grabbed his lead agent by his shirt and yanked him up. "That doesn't excuse your behavior Anthony!" he yelled.

"I know Boss…"

"No! You don't know Anthony!" Gibbs yelled. "I know this isn't the first time you been immature on the job but I thought you had some common sense and could leave the pranks in the squad room!"

"I…I'm sorry boss…I really screwed up" Tony whimpered.

"Damn right you did!" Gibbs yelled back. He then bent, grabbed Ziva's wrist and pulled her up.

"So, what do you have to say Ziva? Is this really about getting revenge on a stupid book?" he asked.

Ziva shrugged. "I have nothing to say Gibbs, it was my idea but we only meant to annoy Tim not…." she said and trailed off.

"You two have any idea how much trouble you just put yourself into?" he asked. Both nodded.

"Is….is there any…any way you can just, you know, deal with it off record boss?" Tony asked.

"Is that what you're worried about DiNozzo? You think I'm going to fire you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "I….I know you boss….you never let anything happen to us" he said.

Gibbs nodded. "You're right Tony, I've always done my job, why didn't you just do yours?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "I…I don't know…Boss I really am sorry…." he whined.

"Tell him that Tony!" Gibbs snapped.

"He…he won't listen boss….I…I think he hates me" Tony answered.

"Do ya blame him Tony?" Abby asked. Tony shook his head. "I know I can be an ass but…I do like the man…I…I even supported him all night when he shot at that cop"

"So, when Tim is in trouble you can be a friend, but because he wrote a book that may be about you all, you just abandon him?"

All of them turned to the new voice. Sarah stood there with a look of utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I heard everything agent DiNozzo" she said coldly as Tony looked at her.

"I'm sorry I ever told you, you fucking creep" she added and stormed into her brothers room.

She then burst into tears. "Oh Tim! I am so so sorry, it's all my fault" she cried as she ran to his bed.

Tim shook his head slightly as she snuggled under his uninjured arm. "No sis, their the ones who took it personally" he whispered.

"I'm still sorry I ever told them, my god how did you survive working with them?"

Tim shrugged. "Wasn't always that bad, Tony can be immature but I never thought he meant any harm" he said.

Sarah pulled back. "Don't defend him Tim, don't just forgive him" she cried and he smiled.

"I'm not sis, I've never felt angrier with him than I do now….I'm still deciding if I should resign when I am released" he said.

She squeezed his hand. "But you love NCIS" she said. He nodded. "I do, but I can live without it long as I have you" he said.

Sarah went back to snuggling him. "You still got me bro, I love you so much, I am just glad you're okay" she answered.

"I really am sorry Tim, I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

"But he did Tony! He did and it's all your fault" Sarah hissed. Tim grabbed her hand.

"Go away DiNozzo, go away and just don't come back" he said.

"Tim, please….were friends right?" Tony begged. Tim shook his head.

"If we ever were Tony, we're not anymore….I don't even know if we ever even can be again" he said.

"Tim…."

"No Tony! You could have thought of a million safe ways to get back at me but you chose to abandon me….now look at me" Tim cried and winced in pain.

"Don't Tony…Tim is right….we're supposed to be a team….I am so very sorry Tim….I hope someday you can forgive me" Ziva said joining them.

"I don't know if I can Ziva" Tim answered and she nodded.

"I don't blame you….goodbye Timothy….bye Sarah" she said and pulled Tony out.

"We tried Gibbs…I think it's over" she said.

"With me, were going back to NCIS and you two will stay up all night if you have to, but you will find the bastards who did this and you will bring them all in" he said.

"So….we…we get to keep our jobs?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned and gave him a murderous glare.

"Focus on helping Tim and not your own ass for once DiNozzo" he spat, turned and led his team out.


	4. The brothers chat

_Hey all, glad all three chapters are getting their share of love. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I really do because I won't be updating probably till next weekend after this. I have a seasonal job and I'll be very busy this week working as its spring break. _

_But I am glad I got you all hooked. _

"Hey…sis….go ask the doctor when I can leave" Tim said when the two left him.

"Sure" she agreed. She peeked out and was grateful his team was gone. She wasn't in the mood to chat with NCIS now.

Sarah came back to him ten minutes later. "He said you seem to be doing well, no sign of a concussion, he wants you to stay the night to make sure, but he thinks you can be released in the morning" she said.

Tim nodded. "Okay, thanks sis" he answered.

"No problem, I'll do anything you ask Tim, you've always been there to protect me, it's my turn to help you" she answered.

Tim smiled. "You're wonderful sis, right now I am going to nap, why don't you take a cab to NCIS and hang with Abby?" he suggested.

She squirmed and he smiled. "Hey, don't hate them all…only Tony and Ziva screwed me…besides Abby is the one who saved your ass" he prompted.

She nodded. "All right, I am curious to see if Gibbs actually punished the two jerks" she said.

"I think he did, he seemed pretty upset when I told him I quit thanks to their betrayal" he answered.

"Will you still carry that out?" She asked and Tim shrugged. "I love working under Gibbs, he's a great mentor and I still like Abby and Ducky….I really don't know how to handle this" he answered.

"Sleep on it bro, you know they all will support you whatever you choose" she suggested. Tim nodded and closed his eyes. Sarah leaned in and kissed his forehead in a spot he wasn't injured.

"I love you so much Tim" she whispered and left him to sleep.

Sarah called for a cab and twenty minutes later arrived to NCIS. She got out and went to the guard after paying the fee.

"Hey, I'm Timothy McGee's little sister, I am here to visit Abby" she told him.

The guard nodded and she got a pass.

She went into the elevator and took it to the lab. "Hi Abby!" she called as she entered.

"Sarah! Hey, thought you'd hang with Tim till he got out" Abby called out cheerfully. She ran and hugged the woman and Sarah chuckled as she returned the hug.

"I was, but he wanted to sleep and told me I should hang with you instead, man he was right, you are a hugger" she answered.

"And you were curious if Tony and Ziva got punished and yes I love hugs but only to my best friends" Abby added and the young McGee chuckled.

"Well yeah, I can't believe they ditched him" she said.

Abby nodded. "Me either, I mean I believe them, I know Tony wouldn't be that mean and let Tim get hurt…but still…" she said.

"There is no excuse Abby….but then knowing Tim, he will eventually forgive them…won't shock me if he stays on the team" she said.

"Timmy is one of a kind" Abby agreed.

"You have no idea how correct you are, I remember when he got promoted, he took me to dinner that weekend and went on for hours how excited he was" Sarah explained chuckling at the memory.

"He even told me he liked Tony, said he was a jerk but Tim thought he was also trying to build him some character or something, that was when he really got into his book, said it helped him understand his team and he hoped if you all ever found you it, all would find it sweet" she added.

Sarah then folded her arms. "Guess he was wrong, dead wrong, Tony is just an asshole who cares only for himself and Ziva seems to be following that lead" she said angrily.

"I do not! Look, I'm sorry Sarah, it was a stupid mistake"

Sarah turned and glared at Tony as he once again tried to get forgiveness.

He had just been whipped by Gibbs and left as the boss was giving Ziva her punishment.

He came to Abby to see if he could coax her into giving him any kind of lotion but he had a feeling that was out of the question.

"You're damn right it was Tony, but I am never forgiving you for it" she hissed.

Tony sighed. He took a few steps and took her hands and gripped them.

"I know, I don't expect you or Tim to, I just am sorry, and I know the pain in my ass is nothing compared to the pain I gave your brother" he said softly.

"No, it's not but I am glad Gibbs licked your ass, did he use his belt on your bare naughty ass?" she asked.

"Yes, Ziva too….gave me like 40 licks, I thought it would never end" he said and Sarah smiled.

"Good, now stop stalling with your lame ass apologies and go find Tim's attackers…least you can do something right today" she said.

Tony sighed. "All right, I'm going, I will find the asses who hurt Tim and make them pay, I promise"

"You could have already brought them down Tony, I bet the three of you could have won if you had stuck together…."

"I know….trust me….I know…I feel like a jackass Sarah" Tony said and walked out and went to the squad room.

He had no idea what to do though as he sat on his chair. He let out a hiss but knew he had to work through the pain. His probie deserved that at least.

"Find anything yet DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he walked in with Ziva. She was red eyed but Tony could tell she cried more of guilt than pain.

"Not yet boss, I….I don't really know…." he said and Gibbs slammed on his desk.

"You figure it out DiNozzo….you will sit there all night if you have to but you will find them…."

"How….?" Tony squeaked and regretted.

"I don't care! Just do it Anthony! Maybe now you'll understand why you never leave your partner hanging!" he yelled.

Tony nodded weakly. He started typing silently but he still had no idea what to do.

'There are no camera's to look at, only one there was Tim….' he thought.

"Boss….I'm going to go see Tim, maybe….maybe he can give me some sort of description" he said a minute later.

"Do it DiNozzo, just find them and maybe….just maybe I'll let you keep your job" he retorted. Tony nodded and hurried out. He briefly wondered if Gibbs was bullshitting him and head slapped himself.

'No! No more thinking about me, from now on I only think of Timmy….I will make this up to him' he thought and got focused on the task at hand.

Gibbs waited till he was gone before addressing Ziva.

"Ziva, you head back to that house and see if there is any evidence in that basement, anything we can use take it" he told her and Ziva nodded.

"Yes Gibbs" she said and got her weapons. She then paused. "Will Tim be okay?"

"Physically or mentally David?" Gibbs answered.

Ziva sighed. "I am sorry Gibbs, I have no idea what…I mean…."

Gibbs only stared. "Yeah, I don't either Ziva, you obviously can focus on keeping me and Tony safe but obviously Tim isn't as important" he said.

"That's not true Gibbs! McGee is my friend too….I made a mistake…"

"So go fix it then….you figure out a damn way to fix this Ziva!" he barked.

Ziva nodded and left to do her task.

Tony got to the hospital and went to Tim's room. He was awake again and watching TV.

He turned to his visitor and scowled.

"Go away!"

Tony shook his head. "Sorry McGee, it's business visit, I need you to describe your attackers"

Tim glared at him. "All five had brown hair, huge muscles and all left their mark on me" he said.

"That's it? Come on probie you can…." Tony retorted in his joking manner and stopped. He cursed himself.

"Sorry…I didn't mean…."

Tim scoffed. "Yeah, ya did Tony….but then you never were the one to be kind to me" he said coldly.

"Tim…come on….I am the jokester but I….I was only just teasing ya, you know like a big brother" he said.

Tim nodded. "I know, when you came to me the case I shot that cop, I felt like you cared, but Tony…." he said quietly and stopped.

When he brought back his gaze, his eyes were hard and cold again. "Big brothers don't just abandon their little brothers" Tim finished.

Tony felt like Tim had punched him. He nodded weakly. "You're right Timmy, I can't change this though but….I am trying to make it right man" he said.

Tim nodded. "Grab your stupid pad" he muttered. Tony picked it up and his pencil and sat in the chair.

Tim described the five best he could and Tony made five rough sketches.

"All right, I'll send out bolo's on your descriptions" he said. Tim nodded.

Tony stood but didn't move. "I…I really am sorry Tim…" he said.

"I know Tony" Tim replied softly. Tony went to his knees and grabbed Tim's hand. "I swear to you Tim, I'm never going to hurt you like this ever again, when you get back on the job…."

"Tony!" Tim snapped and he shut up. "I still haven't made up my mind if I am coming back….and besides even if I did and we all remained as a team….it'll never be the same" he said.

Tony's face dropped. "Okay….bye McGee" he said.

"Bye DiNozzo…." he answered. Tim watched him leave.

"Tony" he called as Tony opened the door. Tony turned. "If…if you mean this…I may be released tomorrow…." he said and trailed off.

"I'll be waiting then probie" Tony promised and left. Tim knew he left him hope but he didn't mind. Sometimes you needed hope.

_So Tim may actually forgive them. But then he does seem to just let Tony's stupidity slide off him. I'll try and make next chapter soon as I can. Hope you all enjoyed_


	5. Tim's badass exit

_Anyone still reading this? I was just shocked I only got 2 reviews last chapter lol. Anyway am off to work in a few hours but I wanted to leave you all a small treat._

Sarah had been correct. The next morning Tim was released. His body was still heavily bruised, his wrist was still broken but the doctor cleared he could rest at home now.

Sarah came in after signing the release forms. "Ready to go Tim?" she asked as a nurse followed with a wheel chair.

Tim shrugged as a nurse helped him to stand and then helped him dress.

"Yeah, sure….lets go" he said. Sarah didn't know what to say. She knew her brother was now having to face the decision about his life.

"Don't stress it too much bro, do what you think is right and forget how those two will react" she said after a moment.

"That's just it….I…I'm not as important as Tony and Ziva….not to him" he said fighting back a sob as he sat in the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tim"

Tim looked up to see Gibbs standing there with his arms folded. "Boss…"

"Am I your boss still?" Gibbs asked cutting him off. Tim shrugged and Gibbs asked the three women to leave.

"Can I have a moment alone?" he asked but all three could tell it wasn't a question.

He waited till the door closed behind Sarah before speaking. "You're wrong McGee" he said without turning.

"Am I Gibbs?" he asked and Gibbs turned. "You are if you think I'm trying to keep everyone together based on rank"

"But you are Gibbs, Tony is your loyal St. Bernard and Ziva…." he sighed.

"You even trust Ziva more and I been here longer" he ended.

Gibbs raised a brow. "McGee…."

"Don't Gibbs….don't tell me I'm wrong….not after all the times you blamed me for their mistakes….whenever they were hurt or missing I got your anger…." Tim said and Gibbs bent to him.

"McGee…."

"Don't Gibbs….please don't say anything….just….check your email later…I'll email you my resignation" he said.

Tim winced as he wheeled himself to the door. He got it open.

"Who says I'll accept it McGee? You're a damn good agent"

"But I'm not Tony or Ziva Gibbs, I refuse to work with them again….so either let me quit or fire both of them" he answered.

He then wheeled out and Sarah went to him. "Take me home sis, I need to start looking for a new job" he said.

Sarah nodded and then looked at Gibbs in disgust. "Hope you're happy" she spat.

She rolled him away before Gibbs could speak. 'Aw damn McGee' Gibbs thought angrily.

They got outside as Tony arrived. "Oh, you're out already, good" he said and Tim glared at him.

"Yeah….excuse me Agent DiNozzo, I have to go and email my resignation now and look for a new job" he said icily.

"What? McGee….what about….last night I thought…" he stammered and Tim shook his head.

"I changed my mind Tony and I'm sorry I gave you false hope….I just can't work with you anymore….I can't give in to you all this time" he said and they walked past him.

_Like I said, its just a small treat I have to go get ready for work soon but yeah Tim is done. I'm thinking of putting him on the FBI what do you all think? _


	6. Gibbs and Jenny's plan

_Oh wow just got home from long day of working. Okay its 6 hours but I had like 8 games to cover, it was a bit draining. _

_But thanks to my sweet 10 reviewers I feel much better. I have such a sweet smile on my face now. _

_Anyway, thanks GottahavemyNCIS, and Smart kid 37. You 2 given me some ideas how to do this story. I don't plan my stories. I get inspired easily though, lol, thanks._

_Going to be short chapters now but it will be a long story. _

Tim held on to his sister till he was in his own bed. She laid next to him and stroked his hair.

"Now this is better, least your stupid team can't just drop by" she said.

A knock then sounded and she sighed. "Jinxed that" she said and Tim chuckled lightly.

"Go see who it is" he said and she left. She came back five minutes later followed by Jenny and Gibbs.

"Apparently little sisters get overruled by your boss and his boss" she said.

Tim chuckled again. "Well you can still kick out Tony and Ziva if they try" he said and she nodded.

"I'll leave you three alone, Tim call me if you need backup though" she said and left.

"Okay, I can see why you broke protocol now, I'd do same for a sister like her" Jenny remarked as she closed the door.

Tim smirked. "Thanks…I think" he said. "Don't worry Tim, I come in peace" she said.

He raised a brow. "I don't understand, I thought you didn't like me" he answered.

Jenny shook her head. "Was only doing my job Tim, I do know a good agent when I see one, especially if Leroy Jethro Gibbs is willing to back him up" she retorted.

Tim smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks Gibbs" he said and Gibbs nodded.

"Of course McGee, I always knew you were loyal, hell I'd have fired your ass if you didn't back up your sister" he said.

Tim gasped. "Really?"

He nodded. "You don't betray family, which is why were here, we want you to stay on my team"

Tim shook his head. "I can't Gibbs…they did it because of my book…a stupid fictional book!" he cried.

Gibbs nodded. "I know McGee….I fired Tony when I saw him at the hospital" he said.

McGee gasped again. "Really?"

He got a nod again. "You think I'm a liar McGee?"

Tim shook his head. "Of….of course not…wow, glad I didn't get a chance to type my resignation" he said.

Gibbs chuckled. "I could have deleted it McGee" he said and Tim nodded.

"Yeah…okay so…next week I meet the new team?" he asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, you get one week sick leave…I'll check on you later Tim, get some sleep" he said and left.

Jenny followed and Gibbs told Sarah the news. She smiled. "Good…thanks Gibbs for caring about him" she said.

"Of course Sarah, I'll be back later, you keep him healthy I expect him back in a week" he said and left as Sarah gave him a sloppy salute.

"Well your plan worked Jethro but you really think Tim will stay when he realized you lied?"

"It'll be a month then Jen…Tim doesn't hold grudges" Gibbs answered.

Jen sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Jethro, people change"

"Not McGee" Gibbs said.

"Twenty bucks says it blows in your face" she challenged.

"You're on…I'm telling you Jen, in a month those two will be back from suspension and we'll be back to normal" Gibbs answered.

_Like I said short but I'm already planning out next chapter. I'll post it maybe on Wednesday if I'm not too busy today. _


	7. Hello newbies, Goodbye Tony and Ziva

_Wow, thanks everyone so much for replying and following orders by using inbox. I said inbox because only chapter is erased and I didn't want this in my reviews. _

_Thanks to: Wandamarie, Bunch1, Camry72, NCIS chick'99, Both Artemis and Athena and Little dragon 85 for replying. I really wish I can use you all but I think Gibbs can only handle two new crazy people lol._

_Drum roll please! Since the idea came off Bunch1 (I was originally going to skip to a month ahead but I like his review) my first agent is John Smith. _

_My lady was a hard choice. Everyone gave such great ideas but Ziva's replacement is Hayley Re'nay submitted by NCIS chick' 99._

_I was going to wait till weekend but I need to unwind as I just got off work and this actually soothes me. Wow, hurting fictional people soothes me lol._

In the week Tim healed, Gibbs quickly set his plan in motion. It took four days but with the entire team's help, -Tim excluded- they found two new recruits.

They met them on Friday as Tony and Ziva were packing to leave for the month.

"All right you two know the plan, I don't want to see either of you for the next month" he growled.

Both nodded. "I hope this works boss, I miss probie" Tony said.

"Good, I hope when this month is over, you'll treat him better" Gibbs answered.

"You really think Tim will just accept us back in a month?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs nodded. "It's McGee, he can't hold a grudge" he said and seemed very sure of that.

Tony nodded. "Boss man is right Ziva, Timmy will probably be relieved were back and doesn't have to deal with the newbie's" Tony said just as cocky as Gibbs.

The elevator dinged. A young man and woman about the same age as McGee stepped off.

They studied the bullpen a moment, turned and walked to where the three waited.

John had dark brown hair shot up in small tiny spikes. His blue eyes shined like the bright sky. He wasn't a big shot. Not a soldier, geek or jock but he had the confidence and quick shot that landed him the job.

Hayley was like a young version of Jenny. She had pretty red hair that fell to her shoulders. She was like John and Gibbs wondered if they'd even last the month.

"Agent DiNozzo, Officer David meet your replacements" Gibbs said as the two entered the bullpen.

Ziva held a stony face as she greeted Hayley as did Tony. Both were determined to not screw up a second time.

"Sorry about your job Mr. DiNozzo, but don't worry, I'll keep the team in line" John said.

Tony scoffed. 'My god this guy is smug' he thought. He gave him a wicked smile.

"Please kid, no one can fill my shoes, you can try though but we all know who is…" Tony said and winced as he was head slapped.

"If that were true Tony, you'd still have your damn job" Gibbs growled.

Tony sighed. "Yes sir, I know, I was just…." he said and lost his nerve under Gibbs stare.

"All right, get out you two!" Gibbs yelled. "Yes sir….goodbye Gibbs" both answered and left for the elevators.

"Goodbye" Gibbs said and the two disappeared.

Hayley watched them go with a discomfort able feeling in her chest. 'My god those rumors….I better make sure I don't ever make a mistake' she thought.

John also watched them leave but he had a smug smile. 'I'll show Gibbs how an agent should act, in a week he'll forget DiNozzo existed' he thought.

The elevator dinged and Agent Lee stepped out. "Hey guys….I heard…."

"Save it Lee, have fun…" Tony muttered. He pushed past her with Ziva and they left.

When the doors closed he let out a small sigh. "Well that was fun….what the hell do we do for a month?" he asked.

Ziva shrugged. "We could hang….or something…I think were each others company for the next month" she said.

Tony scoffed. "Great….this is going to be a long month" he muttered.

Lee walked to the squad room. "Smith, Re'nay meet Agent Lee, she will be here for the week then you'll meet your partner Tim McGee" Gibbs said.

His phone then rang. "We got a case, lets go" he said and led the way out.

_All right I hope I did those two decently. Feel free to comment or inbox me on how you think the new characters should act _

_Hope everyone enjoyed chapter. Now I'm off to bed as its 1 am. Night all. _


	8. Tim meets the new agents

_Hey everyone. I am so sorry about last chapter screw up I think I deleted and uploaded 5 times. But it seems to be working fine now yay. I just got off work. My feet are killing me from standing and walking for 6 hours straight. _

_So anyway, now we got our two agents I will probably write some chapters now just on them. Just to get a feel for who they are. So I pretty much own nothing but my 2 characters lol. _

_Hope everyone still enjoys this. I hope you all know I do plan ending this with the team together. Not sure when but it will have a sweet ending and Tim will apologize for his book. I already have ideas but I'm too tired to update now so I'll try on the weekend if I can.  
><em>

Gibbs had sent Tim everything he could about his new team. It didn't prepare him though for how the two acted.

Tim strolled into the bullpen with a small smile. His bruises were healing though still noticeable on his face. Everyone looked to him and gasped slightly as they took in his face and broken wrist.

Tim did his best to ignore it all. It wasn't his fault he had been outnumbered and beaten severely. It was a stupid book he wrote, it didn't make it right that he been betrayed.

"Welcome back agent McGee" Gibbs called and Tim smiled. "Hey boss…you know I am sorry…"

Gibbs held up a hand to stop him. "Don't apologize Tim…"

"I know…sign of weakness" Tim ended. Both John and Hayley took mental note of that.

"Yeah but I was going to say its not your fault" Gibbs said. Tim nodded but Gibbs could see the guilt was still there. It was clearly etched into the bruises.

'Thank god I didn't really fire them, I knew Tim couldn't hold a grudge, I can't wait for this whole thing to be over with' he thought smugly.

Tim took a deep breath. "You're right boss, it's not my fault Tony and Ziva chose to betray me as revenge. I'll try and stop feeling guilty and move on" he said.

Gibbs nodded. 'Damn, I hope you don't end up liking these two Tim, I really do' he thought.

Hayley and John took that as their cue to speak. They both stood from Tony and Ziva's old desks.

Tim pouted slightly as he noticed John. Gibbs chuckled. "Don't worry McGee, you're my senior now, I just thought you'd be more comfortable at your desk" he said.

Tim smiled. "Oh…thanks boss, yeah I do like that desk" he said.

"Good, okay before we get a call out, Tim this is Hayley Re'nay and John Smith your new partners" he said.

Both shook Tim's hand and he gave them a warm smile. "Welcome to the team, I hope we can work well together" he said.

John smiled. "Don't worry Tim….I mean McGee…um special agent McGee…" he stammered.

Gibbs watched in awe. 'Guess the smug act was only for Tony' he thought amused as John acted like Tim used to.

"Relax John, call me whatever makes you comfortable, everyone pretty much calls me McGee" Tim said.

John nodded. "Right, well I'll call you Tim then, I don't want you to ever think I'm like that DiNozzo guy. I won't let you down like he did!" John said emphasizing his last sentence.

Tim nodded and found he believed him. He hoped he was telling the truth as he had believed Tony and Ziva would guard him too.

Tim turned to the young woman and noted a different aura about her. John gave off a vibe of a young man willing to do anything to prove himself strong. He probably lifted weights and played football in high school to impress women. Tim didn't know how he got on Gibbs team but he had a feeling John would keep the spot. Least till he screwed up.

Hayley however was staring at him like the way he stared at Abby the very first time.

'Oh no, please tell me she isn't…' he thought but he knew the signs of a crush.

'Damn….well least she is cute and Abby and I seem stuck in the friend zone' he said. It bummed him out but maybe Hayley would be fun.

Before he could speak Gibbs phone rang. "Grab your gear we got a dead body" he said and led the way.

"All right, now we'll have some fun" John said. It was their first case since they arrived. Apparently death waited till Tim arrived. He strolled off with a confident smile.

Hayley and Tim took up the rear. "Wow, he's going to be annoying isn't he?" she whispered.

"Long as he's not quoting movies or using superglue on me, John can be as smug as he wants" Tim answered as they got into the elevator with the waiting men.

Hayley gave him a strange look. Tim smirked. "Trust me Hayley, John right now is nothing compared to Tony" he said softly.

"You miss him don't you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe but he made the choice as did Ziva…I am just lucky I get to do field work still only thing broken is my wrist but I can still use my hand" he answered.

"Well, I'm sorry you lost your friends"

"Don't be….let's just focus on our work and forget those two okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Okay Tim….I hope….I hope we can be good friends" she said. Tim smiled.

"Maybe we can be" he answered and sighed to himself as she smiled. She looked like she knew he'd fall for her. He wouldn't be surprised if he did.


	9. The awkward crime scene

_So I just got home from work. Only reason I am writing this is because of my anon reviewer called None. Whoever you are thanks for making me smile. I loved your review. _

_That being said thanks everyone else for reviewing. I hope you all know I do like Tony…sorta. I just find him obnoxious and annoying at times. He does have a good side, he just doesn't show it enough I think. Not like Tim. Tim is kind and welcoming. I love Tim. I wanna own Tim. Tim is all mine._

The four got to the crime scene and Gibbs sent them to their tasks. Hayley was on shoot but she managed to catch a few of Tim.

"Smile Tim!" she called after she took a few shots of the scene. "Hayley you're supposed to shoot the scene not me" he said.

"I am Timmy, but I think you're more fun to photograph" she retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Just photo the scene Hayley" he answered. She pouted but went back to shooting only the scene.

It was silent as she did her work. Tim bit his lip. "Hayley…."

"You don't have to keep scolding me Agent McGee….I get it, you have no interest in my friendship" she said coldly.

"That's not it…I just…" he said and took a breath. "I can't mess in the field…those two kind of ruined that for me" he said.

Hayley gasped. "You…you think….agent McGee…I'd never" she stammered.

Tim nodded. "I believe you Hay, I just need some time to get to know you and John before I…"

"Can trust us" she finished. "It's nothing personal" he said quickly and she nodded.

"It's okay…I get it" she said softly. Tim could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Hayley…"

"No…it's fine…really Tim…" she stammered. Tim sighed. "I'm sorry…I know you were…." he said and trailed off as she blushed furiously.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, cutting him off. "I'm sorry Tim….my god I am an idiot" she added.

"No….look I shouldn't have spoken"

"No! You have every right to be cautious…I….I….I'll go help John" she stuttered and ran off to where John was bagging evidence.

She spoke to him an a minute later he walked to Tim holding her camera.

"Dude….what did you do to the chick?" he asked.

Tim only sighed. "Just go to work John" he said. John nodded. "Sure…sorry for asking" he answered.

Tim sighed again. 'This is turning out so well' he thought glumly.

He caught Gibbs looking at him and shrugged. Gibbs sighed as well. 'Day one and both seem angry, great job Tim' he thought.

'This is going to be one long, painful month' he thought as he drank his coffee.

_Short chapter I know but it's almost 2 and I'm getting sleepy. I just wanted to post for ya all. I am thinking of using an episode after smoked as I am not good at writing cases. I'll update once I think of something. _


	10. A month later I wanted to skip ahead

_Hey everyone. Just got off work and decided to type to unwind before I sleep for another day on the job. I skipped the month though. I couldn't come up with a crime scene._

_But anyway this was what I was going to use before I made my contest. _

It been a month now since the incident. Tim really liked his new teammates as they were nicer and more professional than Tony and Ziva.

He did miss the two at times but he was learning to live without them. It had been a rocky start with John and Hayley but Tim quickly settled everything and he saw they made a good team.

The elevators opened and he nearly ran into John and Hayley. Both had boxes and weren't happy. John was furious and Hayley was sullen.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

John just motioned him to move back and Tim did. When the doors closed he turned off the power.

"DiNozzo and David are back" John said. Tim gasped. "What?" he snapped.

"That's what I said….apparently they weren't fired just on suspension for a month….what's sadder is I think everyone but us knew" John said.

Hayley let a tear fall. "I guess this is it then…it was fun knowing you Timmy" she said.

"I agree…least you didn't betray us…I could tell by your expression you had no clue" John agreed.

Tim smiled. "Trust me…I didn't" he said. "But don't think I'm letting him get away with this" he added.

He started the elevator and pushed to the garage. "I'm sorry you two, hope we can remain friends" he said.

Both nodded. "Sure…see ya Tim" both said and left. Tim left back to the squad room. He was furious now.

"What the hell is going on here? Why the hell are you two here?" he asked loudly as he stormed over to the desks.

"We work here?" Tony asked. Tim slammed his palms on his desk.

"Gibbs told me you were fired!" He shouted.

"I had to say something to get you to stay McGee, I put them on suspension for a month" Gibbs spoke from his desk.

"Wow…I didn't want to believe John…I really didn't" Tim said shaking his head.

"Believe what McGee? I was doing what I thought was right" Gibbs asked.

"What's that Gibbs? Covering Tony and Ziva's asses?" Tim snapped.

"Tim…" Gibbs said and Tim narrowed his eyes.

"You really are a fucking bastard" he said sharply.

"Oh grow up McGeek….he did it because he likes you" Tony said standing up. Tim scowled at him.

"He still lied to me…he lied to save you…" Tim retorted.

"Come on Timmy, we know you don't hold grudges…." he said and Tim shook his head.

"I changed Tony, I'm done, I quit and this time I won't be coming back" he growled.

"You're really leaving us?" Ziva asked. Tim nodded. "Yeah… it hurts to be betrayed doesn't it?" he asked.

He put his gun and badge on Gibbs desk. "Find yourself another computer geek to kick around, I'm done trying to please you" he snapped before storming off.

"Feel free to pay me whenever you like Jethro" Jenny said walking over to the group. She had been watching from the stairs and slowly joined them as Tim left scowling.

"Not over yet Jen….he'll be back" Gibbs countered.

"You really think so boss? I never seen probie act like this" Tony asked.

"He'll return Tony….McGee likes his job" Gibbs answered.

_You all think McGee is coming back? _


	11. Jen chats with Tim

_Holy cow! 19 reviews last chapter. I am amazed I never had so many reviews in a story since my NCIS babies which was the silliest thing I ever written. I guess I should update its sequel lol._

_Thanks everyone. On to the next chapter. I made Jenny more on Tim's side, I don't think she spoke to him enough when she was around. It was obvious she liked the team. _

Jen rolled her eyes. "Oh I have no doubt that McGee will return, but I do doubt he'll ever want to work with you three" she said.

Gibbs glared at her. "You wouldn't" he said and she smirked. She took out her phone and called McGee.

"Agent McGee I need you in my office now" she said.

"Yes director" Tim replied. She hung up and called John and Hayley and requested their presence.

Tim turned around in the garage and headed back in as John and Hayley turned their vehicles around.

Jen made Tim sit and wait for his team mates before speaking. "Agent McGee I'd like your honest opinion on your team mates and how they been on the job the past month" she said.

Tim thought about his answer for a moment. "Honestly director, I found both Agent Smith and Agent Re'nay were very professional, we worked well together" he said.

"Better than Agent DiNozzo and Officer David?" she asked.

Tim shrugged. "I can't answer that director" he said simply.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't fair" he answered.

"Agent Smith and Re'nay step outside for a minute" she said and the two left. Tim sat down as Jenny motioned him to.

Tim tensed but tried not to show it. She smiled at him. "Relax Tim, I know I was harsh with you the last time we chatted but I was only doing my job…I also knew Jethro would fight for you" she said.

Tim gave a small smile as he relaxed slightly in the chair. "I am sorry for that Tim, for thinking you weren't loyal, after your sisters case was finished I had a long talk with Jethro about your job and he convinced me you were loyal and that we all would do what you did for family" she added.

"Really?"

"You think Gibbs sticks his neck out for just anyone?" she questioned which made Tim smile a little. He then frowned.

"Contemplating your decision?" she asked and Tim nodded.

Jenny opened a drawer and took out a book. Tim gasped and she chuckled.

"Yes, I know about your book Tim, I took Jethro's copy after your sister's case and read it" she said.

Tim groaned and she rolled her eyes. "Relax, you're not in trouble for being a writer, I actually enjoyed it to be honest.

"Really? It is completely fiction, I mean maybe I used my job as inspiration but deep six is fiction!" he said loudly.

"I know, It's very well written, you do have talent and…I can see how the team thinks its about them" she said and then looked up.

"Director…" Tim pleaded and she held up her hand. "But it will never excuse your teams behavior" she added and he sighed.

"Okay, on to your future…what is your plan Tim?" she asked and Tim shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea director…I did love working for Gibbs but…"

"I know…I'm sorry Tim…I know Tony and Ziva were supposed to be fired…" she said and Tim shot up.

Tim sighed. "Gibbs helped them like he helped me, but I did it to help my sister…Tony and Ziva left me hanging…is it really the same?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no, you all broke protocol its true but you did it out of love…they did theirs out of anger over a book" she said.

"I can't trust them can I?"

"I can't answer that McGee, only you can"

Tim only sighed.

"I'll give you a week to decide Tim, you can go back to Gibbs or you can be the leader of your own team" she said.

Tim gasped. "Can I work with Smith and Re'nay?"

"If you want them, you'll need to choose a probie as well"

"I'll think it over…I'll have your answer on Friday" he said.

"See you then Tim, I'll give you off for the week" she said and Tim left. He told John and Hayley about Jen's offer.

"Are we fired if you don't choose us?" John asked. Tim shrugged.

"Probably not but I don't know, we'll know in a week I guess" he answered.

"Choose what you think is best Tim but I'll really miss you and our little dates" Hayley said. Tim smirked and John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what she said…minus the dates" he added.

"Thanks, glad you two understand"

"It's not your fault Tim, you got screwed by your team but I'll never betray you" John said.

"I know…I'll meet you back here on Friday at noon with my answer…I need to clear my head, going to go away for a few days with my sister and relax" Tim said.

"Have fun" Hayley said. She kissed his cheek and left. John shook his hand and left too.

"You're back McGoo? This mean you're sticking with us?" Tony asked as he noticed Ziva staring at Tim.

"Tell you in a week DiNozzo, director gave me a week off to decide if I stay with you or lead my own team" he said coldly.

"You lead? Be careful you don't lead them into poison ivy Timmy" Tony mocked.

Tim glared at him. "Least I can lead a team, yours would probably disown you in a day you're such a jerk" he muttered but Tony heard him.

"Gee…thanks" Tony answered hurt.

"I didn't mean…" Tim started but then shook his head. "No, I won't apologize…not when you will never change" he said.

"Come on Tim…it was a joke…I am sorry"

"Everything is a damn joke to you DiNozzo!" McGee snapped.

"McGee?" Gibbs called and Tim turned to him. "I have to go Gibbs…I'll see you Friday with my choice" he said and left.

Gibbs followed and got in the elevator. He then turned it off as Tim pressed for the garage.

"That's it? You tried that hard to get on my team only to leave after I lie?" he asked and Tim shrugged.

"I don't blame you boss…I know you pulled strings to keep Tony and Ziva like you did for me when I protected my sister…but you could have told me first" he said.

"Would you have stayed?"

"Maybe…I'd have been with John and Hayley still and then when the month ended…I might have stayed boss" he said.

"So you really are thinking of leaving?"

Tim shrugged. "I'll let everyone know Friday, I can't decide right now…I have too much to think about" he said.

Gibbs nodded. "Fine…good luck Tim, hope you make the right choice" he said and turned the elevator back on.

He rode down and watched his agent leave. 'See ya in a week McGee, you know you'll stay on my team' he thought as he rode back to the squad room.

_Gibbs always thinks he is right doesn't he? So what you all think? I'll include Sarah next, what you think she'll tell Tim to do?_


	12. Love and support for Tim from 4 friends

_Wow, you all make working my butt off for 8 hours worth it if I get to come home to so many fantastic reviews. 15 wow. Thanks everyone so much again and again. _

_I mean it. I almost fainted today at my job. I have too run midway games and had 2 crazy ones. Balloons and basketball. Spent 7 hours rushing back and forth. I really almost passed out but I feel good now with all my supporting fans. _

_Sorry about the typos. I really hope I haven't made too many and I hope I kept them in character. Thanks again all for reviewing and thanks to those who are just reading this. It makes me smile so many love my Timmy. _

Tim drove straight home and when he got inside his apartment he locked the door and sat against the door.

"What the hell do I do?" he asked aloud. He was the only one in the place so he didn't expect an answer.

He closed his eyes. "Really…what the hell do I do…I wish I had someone I could talk to…"

As he spoke his phone rang. It was his sister. "Wow, that was quick" he murmured and opened the phone.

"Hey sis" he answered and Sarah could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Tim?" she asked immediately. "You know me to well kid" he answered and she smirked.

"Duh! I am your little sister…so what's wrong?" she asked.

"So many damn things…I feel so….lost" he admitted.

"Okay, something is very wrong….I'll come over right away and we'll talk" she said

Tim shook his head. "Don't you have classes?" he asked.

"I'll skip and don't lecture me Tim, you'd skip if I needed you…hell you almost lost your job because of me…I'm skipping school for you end of conversation" she said.

Tim smiled. "Okay…thanks sis" he said.

Sarah smiled with relief but was also very worried now. Tim would never let her skip. 'I wonder what the hell Gibbs and his bastards did now' she thought.

"I'll be there soon bro, I love you"

"Love you too, see you soon sis" Tim answered and hung up.

Tim stood up and decided to make some breakfast for him and Sarah. He was nearly done when a knock was heard. He opened the door to find Ducky, Palmer and Abby.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"Jethro asked us to check on you, are you no longer speaking to him too?" Ducky asked.

Tim could only shrug. "He lied to me Ducky" he answered. Ducky nodded.

"Yes…I heard Anthony and Ziva weren't fired after all….Jethro must have had some reason for lying" he said.

Tim scoffed. "Yeah…he thought I'd just give in, forget everything and…just go back to normal" he said.

"That mean you're not?" Jimmy asked. Tim shrugged again.

"Hold on…explain everything Timmy" Abby cut in.

Tim nodded. "Okay, but lets wait till Sarah gets here so I don't have to explain twice" he said and the others nodded.

Tim went back to cooking and made more so everyone could eat and had it all done when Sarah arrived.

"Hey Tim" she called as she walked in. "Hey Sarah" Abby called first and Sarah gaped.

"Hi…Abby" she said with surprise in her voice.

"Don't worry it's only us three, I think the other three realize Timmy is in no mood to talk to them right now" Abby explained.

"Gibbs screwed him too?" she asked. Tim half nodded and half shrugged.

"He lied about firing DiNozzo and David…he only suspended them a month but apparently I am supposed to just go along with it…as usual" he said bitterly.

"I hope your not Tim!" Sarah yelled as she got her food.

Tim looked away and she sighed. "Tim…really…it's not about pranks anymore…it's about your safety…if you know you can't trust your own team…" she said.

Tim nodded but didn't answer. For five minutes it was awkwardly silent as the five ate Tim's food.

When they finished they stacked the plates in Tim's sink and he pointed to the bedroom.

"Come on, I'll explain the morning and maybe you four can point me in the right direction" he said.

He and Jimmy grabbed chairs and led the way into Tim's bedroom.

He sat with Abby and Sarah on his bed while Ducky took his computer chair and Jimmy carried in his writing chair.

When everyone was comfortable he explained everything from walking in to his chat with Jenny.

"Well Timothy, its seems Jennifer has given you a rather nice option…do you like Jonathon and Hayley?" Ducky asked.

"Of course….it's actually the only reason I am thinking about taking the directors offer…but I also know their not children…they can find work again easily" Tim said.

"You're really too kind Tim" Sarah muttered and Tim nodded.

"I know…makes it sadder that if those men hadn't been their and nearly killed me those two would have gotten away with it" he said.

All four gaped at him and he scoffed. "Oh come on, you four know me…you know it's the truth" he said.

"Yeah…but it shouldn't be Tim…Tony should know when to quit…especially now that you had been his senior agent when Gibbs left us" Jimmy piped up.

Tim smiled at that. "Thanks Jimmy, but Tony…I really don't think he meant harm…he's an ass it's true but…" he said and trailed off.

"You really like them don't you?" Sarah asked and Tim nodded.

"You know I do sis, you were the first one I called when I got promoted" he retorted.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I know…but was it all worth it Tim?" she asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I think in a way Tony and Gibbs made me stronger by being tough on me but Tony also was comforting at times…I just really wish he hadn't…." he said and trailed off again.

"But he did Timmy…as much as I hate it, Tony and Ziva did betray you and…" Abby said and trailed off. She wanted to say Tim should leave but she really didn't want him to.

"I know Abs…I have a lot to think about till Friday…I just hope I can make the decision" he said.

"I know you can Timothy, you're a very smart young man" Ducky said and Tim smiled fondly at him.

"Thanks Ducky…you really made working at NCIS easier, I always knew you were someone I could always talk to about anything"

"Thank you Tim, I found your presence delightful as well" he answered.

"Me too, I love it when you work in my lab and we have to hack stuff together" Abby said and Tim smiled fondly at her.

He gripped her hand and caressed it fondly. Abby laid her head on his shoulder and put her arm around him.

"I love you Timmy and I really really really don't want you to leave the team but I also want you to be happy so I promise I'll be supportive whatever you decide" she said in her speedy Abby rant voice.

"Even if I leave the agency?" Tim asked and she shot up to gasp.

"I'm not saying it's a possibility Abs, I just want to know if we'll always be friends" he said quickly.

She nodded. "Yeah…I'll be mad if you do that but…yeah, I'll be your friend Tim" she admitted.

"Me too" Ducky and Jimmy said at the same time. "I guess you do have loyal friends" Sarah said with a smile at the three.

She leaned her head on Tim's shoulder as Abby laid back on his other. Tim cradled both girls lovingly.

"Yeah…I do" he murmured as he held his two favorite women in the world.

Tim hadn't made a decision yet but he did feel better knowing he had support of four of the nicest people he ever met.


	13. new case but Tim can't stay away

_Hey all, so I have to leave for work very soon but I wanted to give you all something to read while I am gone. It's short because I didn't have much time to type and it's just another small filler. _

The five sat in silence after that. Sarah and Abby still cuddled against Tim who looked pleased holding his girls.

Ducky's phone then rang and he answered.

"Hello Ziva" he said and then nodded. "All right, Mr. Palmer and I will meet you shortly" he answered and hung up.

Abby frowned as she sat up. "I don't want to leave" she muttered and Tim leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Go Abs, I'll be fine" he prompted. When she didn't move he tickled her ribs and she giggled.

"Timmy don't!" she screamed and he chuckled. "I will when you go" he teased. She stood and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine…I guess you don't want me around" she said with a hurt tone. Tim quickly stood and pulled her in for a hug.

"I never said that Abs, I just don't want some bastard to get away with murder because I kept the greatest forensic scientist away from her lab" he said and it made her smile.

He smiled back. "Thanks you three but I will be fine I promise" he said and all three nodded.

"I know you will Timothy but I will miss not seeing you at the crime scene" Ducky said and Tim nodded.

"Me too Ducky…I admit I actually am tempted to follow you all because I really do love my job….even with all the crap I gone through" he admitted.

Ducky patted his shoulder. "I know young man, you're a great asset to this team but you should do what makes you happy" he said.

"I thought this did make me happy…." he murmured.

"Really? Even with all the crap you been through?" Sarah asked and Tim nodded.

"Yeah…I know Tony is an ass at times but I always let the pranks slide because…I guess I assumed he was treating me like his little brother" he said.

"But he left you hanging at that house Tim…and you almost died because of his stupidity…do you really want to just forgive him?" Sarah argued.

Tim sighed. "I know…" he said sadly. He then cleared his throat. "Look we can't talk about this right now, you three have work to do" he said with an authoritive tone.

"All right, we get the message Tim…see ya later" Jimmy said and grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her out.

Ducky nodded, patted Tim's shoulder again and followed. Tim sighed and followed to lock his door.

"Don't Tim…don't go following them" Sarah pleaded and Tim only stared at her.

"Sarah…" he said and she sighed. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want bro…get yourself killed…see if I care!" she snapped.

She pushed him away from the door, opened it and stormed out to her car.

Tim sighed but left the apartment as well and locked the door. He waited till Sarah left and then got in his car.

He then followed Ducky and Palmer to the crime scene. 'Why am I doing this to myself?' he wondered.

It wasn't like he enjoyed the pain of Tony's stupid antics or the wrath of LJ Gibbs when he got angry. He didn't enjoy it at all yet he always found himself heading back to work everyday.

He got out of his car as he parked a little bit back from Ducky and followed them to the scene.

Apparently he was never going to get away from Gibbs. He was like one of those bugs that loved the light till they died from getting too close.


	14. the crime scene aka another fallout?

_Hey all glad so many still interested. Woo hoo over a hundred reviews now yay I feel special._

_Yeah, Timmy can't stay away from team can he? I kinda figured that out end of season 1 when he kept popping in last few episodes like a little lost puppy. _

Tim tried to stay out of sight and it lasted him only five minutes. Jimmy saw him first and gasped. Tim sighed as he caught eye contact.

"McGee? You followed us?" He asked as Tim sighed. "Yeah Palmer…I did" he answered sheepishly.

"I thought we weren't seeing you till Friday Timmy. You seemed awful clear of that in the squad room" Tony said.

Tim could only shrug. "I am still angry with you three Tony I just like doing my job" he said.

"Do you want to stay and work Tim?" Gibbs asked. Tim nodded then shrugged and he raised a brow.

"I do want to work Gibbs….I just don't know if I can" he answered.

"What, you getting too fat for the job McGeek?" Tony asked which earned him a glare.

"Shut up DiNozzo…no one asked your opinion" he muttered.

Tony put up his hands. "Okay Mcsensitive, sorry" he said and Tim scoffed at him. "Sure you are" he muttered.

Tony took off his camera and gave it to Ziva before walking to him. "Come on Timmy you know I am a teaser but…" he said and trailed off hoping Tim got it.

"I know Tony" he said and Tony smiled. "But you still did" he added which made the agent frown.

"I know and I wish I could fix that but I can't…hell I'd change a lot of crap if I could" he said.

"I think we all would Anthony, but we can not, we can only live with the choices we made and hope the repercussions do not destroy us" Ducky said.

Tony nodded. "I know Ducky, I did screw up its true but I am sorry Tim and least you made it out alive, I'm proud of how that…of you" he said.

Tim smiled at that. "Thanks DiNozzo, glad I could live so you could have someone to torture" he said.

Tony stepped back like he been punched. "Is that what you really think? Our friendship is just me teasing you?" he asked.

"Teasing, pranking, name calling….yeah pretty much" he admitted and Tony whistled.

"Wow" he said and Tim rolled his eyes. "Are you really that shocked DiNozzo?" he asked.

Tony could only shrug. "I guess…wow…I thought…wow" he said.

"Look, I do like you Tony, I think you're a great agent and when Gibbs left us for that short time I thought you did great keeping us together but…then you just went right back to old Tony" he said.

Tony shrugged. "I guess that's just who I am Timmy" he said.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I got that and I admit I pretty much just shrugged everything off…till now" he said.

"Does that mean you came here to tell us you're done?" Ziva asked.

Tim shook his head. "Haven't decided anything yet…I only been away for about an hour now" he said.

"So then why are you here McGee? Because last I looked, we have a case going and you're holding it up" Gibbs asked getting impatient.

"I don't know Gibbs. To be honest, I don't know" he said. "But you know what? I'll just leave since all I ever do is annoy you" he added.

He turned and walked away again. "Why did I ever want to work for him?" he muttered to himself. He already knew the answer though. Gibbs was the best agent in NCIS and everyone knew that.

He also only handled the best agents. Tim had wanted to be the best. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.


	15. Torubled minds lead to accidents

_Another short chapter and i mean very short but I hope you all still enjoy it_

Tim's mind whirled as he pulled away from the scene. "What now Tim? Go to NCIS and resign again or suffer till Friday?" he asked himself.

Tim didn't know the answer. He did love NCIS but why did he want to work with people who didn't seem to care for him?

He believed they did, at some level, but not all the time. Tim could tell he was annoying to Gibbs, Tony's Mcwhatever and Ziva….he had no idea what she thought of him.

He was Abby's toy and an ear for Ducky to tell stories too. He was just a tool they all took turns playing with and it nearly cost him his life.

He kept driving and didn't pay attention to the road. His thoughts were on the team and he didn't realize he was veering off to the wrong side of the road.

He heard a car honk and turned the wheel only for his door to be smashed in and the window to break showering him with glass.

The airbags didn't deploy and Tim hit the steering wheel and laid against it unconscious.


	16. At the hospital

_First off thanks to my three nice reviewers for liking my story and telling me so last chapter. _

_Beth, if you're reading this, Tim isn't whining! He is doing what I -and others- think he should be doing. Getting some damn respect from his team! But if you think he is then fine it won't make me cry if I get one less reviewer._

_I still haven't decided how or when this story will end but I thank everyone who's alerted, favorited, reviewed or even just read this. Glad so many Tim lovers like me are out there. WE LOVE YOU TIMOTHY NO MIDDLE NAME MCGEE!_

Tim groaned as he woke up. He blinked his eyes and groaned again as he realized where he was.

"Great, the hospital again" he muttered.

He reached up, rubbed his brow and let his hand feel his face. He had a bandage on his nose and saw it had broken when he hit the wheel.

"And you're in the same room as before, those cute nurses must have sensed you were accident prone" someone spoke as he realized Tim was awake.

Tim groaned a third time and the man pouted. "That groan was for me wasn't it?" he asked.

"Ya think DiNozzo?" Tim asked.

"Oh wow, I'm really glad I sat in this chair for an hour now waiting for you to wake up Timmy" he answered in a hurt tone.

"Really?" Tim asked changing his tone to a normal one.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, we were finishing up the scene when Gibbs got a call from a paramedic who had found your badge" Tony said.

_Flashback:_

"_Damn, I was hoping Tim would stay" Gibbs muttered. He then told his team to bag and tag, pictures and sketch._

_Ziva took the pictures and sketches while Tony bagged. It was somewhat silent work as only Ducky spoke about the body._

_Twenty minutes passed and Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs….yeah I know him….shit!" he said._

_Everyone looked up. "McGee?" Jimmy asked and Gibbs nodded as he still had the phone to his ear._

"_All right, we'll meet you at Bethesda" Gibbs said and hung up._

"_Tim was in a bad accident, he wasn't been paying attention and put his car in the wrong lane" he relayed._

_Tony sighed heavily. "It's never going to end is it boss? It's been a month now but Tim is still getting hurt because of our stupidity, he must hate us" he asked._

_Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know Tony, I thought McGee would cave and just let this all slide…I think we all underestimated the kid" he said._

"_Of course you did Jethro!" Ducky snapped. "Timothy is a remarkable young man but everyone has a breaking point and you all finally triggered his" he added._

"_Are you saying we have lost Tim forever Ducky?" Gibbs asked in an accusing tone. The doctor didn't flinch but only returned his stare._

"_Not necessarily Jethro! But, you will if you don't have a talk with him. Make him feel that he is as important to you as Anthony is!" Ducky answered with a bit of harshness in his voice._

"So we all came here and been waiting ever since…Ziva is on a coffee run and boss man is comforting Abby somewhere" Tony said as he finished his tale.

Tim didn't answer. He just stared at the wall and thought about what Tony told him.

"I don't hate you" he finally said and Tony raised a brow. "Really? Because the way you been acting…."

"I'm hurt Tony! And as you can see I keep getting hurt because I am so damn confused….I told you already, I am not like you guys…" he answered sharply.

"No, you're not! But you're still a damn good agent and I think it's because of that…you want more than just a computer nerd status, which is why I put on this team!"

Both turned to see Gibbs standing in the doorway with a coffee in one hand and the other around Abby. Ziva stood behind them with Ducky and Palmer.

"If I am so great boss, then why did you lie to me? Why did you hurt not only me but John and Hayley?" Tim asked.

"Because…." Gibbs said and then shrugged. "I am a bastard Tim, all right? I do stuff my way and I forget sometimes I have a team full of smart people" he said.

Tim nodded. "Yeah…you do underestimate me boss and…now I…." he said and trailed off.

Abby moved forward and made Tony get out of the chair. She sat and took his hand.

"It's okay Tim, you're safe now" she soothed. Tim shook his head. "No I'm not Abs…not while I'm working with them" he said.

Everyone gasped. "Are you serious McGee?" Ziva asked and Tim nodded.

"Yes Ziva…I'm sorry but I am serious….I forgive you all but…I can't work with you all anymore" he said.

"McGee…don't make this decision yet….do as the director suggested, get out of town till Friday, maybe you'll…"

"What Gibbs? Maybe I'll come crawling home on my knees? I am not the same person I was two years ago!" Tim snapped.

He winced as his snap made his head throb. He touched his forehead and got a small bit of relief.

"Two years ago Gibbs all I wanted and dreamed of was working with you, Tony and Kate…I got that wish…now I think I can lead my own team" he said.

"McGee…"

"Can't you just support me Gibbs!" McGee snapped, cutting him off.

"All right McGee! Relax kid" Gibbs said and Tim calmed down. He then moved toward him.

"Do the vacation Tim. Leave town with your sister when you get released tomorrow. I promise you, if you do that, and when you return you still want to leave, I won't interfere" he whispered in his ear.

Tim nodded. "Fine…I never could say no to you Gibbs" McGee answered.

Gibbs smirked. "Good, get some rest Tim, I'll see you Friday and this time I hope it's not anytime sooner" he said and left.

Abby stood and kissed his cheek. "I'll keep my promise I made you Tim, I'll miss working with you in my lab but I will keep my promise" she said.

"Thanks Abs"

Abby left with Ducky and Palmer and that left Tony and Ziva. "Don't say it you two" McGee growled.

Tony put up his hands. "Fine, I already apologized as much as I could anyway McGee, I hope whatever you decide makes you and McGregor happy" he said and left.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Idiot" he muttered. Ziva smirked. "I hope you stay Tim and we can move on but if not it was nice knowing you" she said.

"You too Ziva" he answered and finally he was alone. Or least for a few minutes then Sarah wandered in.


	17. McGee siblings chat

_Hi all, did anyone miss this story?  
><em>

Sarah stood timidly at the door. "Hi…Tim" she called out nervously. "Hey sis" Tim answered, a tad coldly Sarah noted.

'Shit, he's pissed at me for what I said' she thought nervously. She tried to mask it. "You okay?" Sarah asked, taking a small step forward. Her voice shook and she knew she wasn't masking her nerves well.

Tim nodded. "I'll be fine…sorry I didn't die, in the accident" he teased. It seemed to drain the blood from her face. 'Now you know how I felt kid' he thought.

After all the crap he went through with his team, Tim knew it was time he earned respect not just from them but from his own family as well.

"That…that is the meanest thing you ever said to me Tim" Sarah stammered and Tim immediately felt guilty. But not that guilty. He deserved an apology for her words first.

"Well, you did say and I quote "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want bro…get yourself killed…see if I care!" unquote" Tim answered.

Sarah nodded and even though she bent her head, Tim knew he had made her cry.

"Look, I'll apologize for what I said if you apologize for what you said" he offered.

Sarah looked up and wiped her eyes with her right hand. "Deal….I am so sorry bro…I should be on your side, not hurting you like your team did" she said.

Tim nodded. "It's all I ask" he said. He then scooted in his bed. "Now come here little sister and give me a hug" he ordered.

Sarah didn't need to be told twice. In a few seconds she had crossed to him and climbed onto his bed.

Tim cradled her and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry sis but you needed to taught a lesson" he said.

Sarah nodded. "I know…." she said and didn't need to say anything more.

She cleared her throat. "Okay, moving on now…I am guessing the 'team' came" she said quoting team like it was a nasty word.

Tim nodded. "Of course…" he muttered.

"So what happened?"

"What do ya think sis? I forgave them…."

"No! Tim…"

"But…I am still leaving them" Tim finished glaring at Sarah for interrupting.

Sarah gasped. "Really? Are you leaving NCIS as well?" She asked and Tim shook his head.

"Just the team…though I promised I'd take a vacation and 'think' about my decision first" he said.

"Which means he knows you may stay….Tim…"

"It's not exactly a lie sis, Gibbs does know me but…"

"Look, lets say you do go back and they change….how long before they settle back in their old ways? A week? Two? A month maybe? Are they really that worth it?"

Tim shrugged. "All I ever wanted was to work for Gibbs since the day I met him….now…"

"Now you're disappointed….its like going to a movie and getting all excited only to find out it wasn't exactly as you imagined" Sarah finished.

"You do know me too well"

"I'll always know you the best, no matter what they think" Sarah corrected.

She then sighed. "Okay, we keep having the same conversation it seems, maybe we should take old Gibbs advice and go have some fun" she said.

"Where?"

"Disneyland…come on it's the happiest place on earth" she said with a smile.

"You are such a child" Tim said rolling his eyes. Sarah caught the amused smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Yet you're not denying it Tim…come on…call Gibbs now and tell him if he really wants you back, he'll pay for this vacation" she suggested.

"Your evil you know that?" Tim said but had to smirk at her suggestion.

Sarah smirked back. "Life is more fun that way Tim" she said. She got his phone from the table but Tim didn't open it.

"So lets say I do, you know how cruel that is if I don't go to his team after?"

"Are you saying he doesn't deserve it?"

Tim shrugged and Sarah let out an annoyed huff. "If I am evil then you're too good Tim…you're so not fun" she said.

Tim smirked and to her shock called Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs"

"What's wrong Tim? I told you I don't need to hear…"

"Will you listen to me for once?" Tim yelled and it silenced the marine.

"I'm listening" Gibbs said gruffly. "Good, look Gibbs I have no idea why you want me back so badly when you can easily find a geek to kick around"

"You're a good agent McGee! I wouldn't have lied to you if that wasn't true!" he snapped.

"Appreciate that Gibbs" McGee answered dryly. "Look, I am still pretty centered on one choice, if I weighed out both options…one scale would get a lot higher than the other…" he said.

"What do you want from me Tim?" Gibbs cut him off again getting impatient as usual with the man.

"I want you to pay for my sister and I to visit Disneyland a few days, get everyone to chip in…doesn't matter to me" he answered.

"Will that even out this scale you imagined?" Gibbs asked.

"Does it matter? Look, if I was ever important to you Gibbs, you'll do this because you care for me, same reason you'll let me do what I think is right" he answered.

"You are important to me Tim…I'll get you the money before you leave tomorrow" he answered.

"Thank you Gibbs" Tim answered and hung up.

The marine sighed as he hung up. 'Damn you McGee…why did you have to grow up' he thought.

He missed the green probie who never stopped trying to sneak himself into the bullpen and onto Gibbs team.

He missed the stuttering kid he could silence with a glare. He had to admit, he was proud of his boy for growing up. For becoming a good agent but damn it, Tim was his. Why didn't the man just realize that like Tony did?

He had to stop thinking though. He still had work to do but the fight wasn't over. Gibbs was going to win this battle. He had to. Tim belonged to him.


	18. The Bossman and the playboy's plan

_For all my mean anon reviewers (Who I deleted) who thinks I'm bashing the characters. This chapter is for you. Tim doesn't appear this time, this one I am working strictly on Tony. On what I think of the agent._

_I do love Tony. In season 2 his jokes made me giggle like hiding the mask in the cornfield. That made me chuckle as well as the snake gag in finale. When Tony does pranks like that its funny._

_When he puts on a dog attacking tape after Tim got mauled…I wanted to pummel the jerk. But then if you read my in progress story about that…yeah I have issues with the whole team on that one._

_I mean it, I don't bash characters but can honestly tell me least one episode of NCIS had you pissed off at 1 character or more? I mean really. Doesn't mean I hate the characters, its just a bad episode I probably won't watch that much._

_Anyway, I am glad so many reviewed and took notice. Makes me smile. I just hope, however this ends, I'll still have your support. Now on with story. _

"DiNozzo!"

Tony immediately turned off his computer game as Gibb's voice thundered walking to him from the elevator.

"What's up boss?" he asked.

"Find out how much it takes to go to Disney Land" he ordered. Tony looked it up and told him.

"All right, double that then get cash from everyone…I will not let McGee win this battle" Gibbs said.

"Battle? You really think Timmy is testing you?" Tony asked and Gibbs smirked at him.

"Well yeah DiNozzo, Tim forgave you for your stupidity, now he's trying to see if we care, if going to a stupid park for a day will make him come to his senses, then fine, I'll bite" Gibbs said.

"Can we all go Boss? I mean we haven't had a case in a few days….plus it may show Timmy we all care" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Fine, go tell Abby, Ziva you tell Ducky and Palmer and everyone pays for themselves and I'll pay for myself and the McGee's" Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva left for the elevator.

"Is that what Gibbs really thinks? Does he think he owns us?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded.

"Once you worked for the boss man, the boss man owns you" he replied.

"Obviously McGee does not agree" she mused.

Tony sighed. "I think boss is right, probie is a bit dramatic when something bad happens…he'll come around…bet once this trip is over, he'll ditch Johnny and Hay and we'll be back to normal" he said.

Ziva did not answer right away. "Are you sure Tony? I know I haven't known Tim as long…"

"Yeah, you don't know Tim as well Ziva…trust me the boss man and I will get probie back home and everything will be normal again" he interrupted.

The elevator stopped at Abby's and he got off. "Convince Ducky and Palmer, we'll need the whole team" he said and left.

It didn't take very long or hard to convince the Goth. "Well of course I'll go Tony…but are you sure Tim will accept you and Ziva coming? You're not exactly his favorite people"

Tony nodded. "Please, Timmy can't hold a grudge and I apologized plenty of times…I know this will work" he said.

"Are you doing this for Tim or for Gibbs Tony?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"What do ya mean Abs? Course I'm doing this for Timmy" he said.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "You sure? Cause I know what Gibbs did…I know he lied to Tim about firing you two" she said.

Tony folded his arms. "You say that like you're unhappy I got to keep my job" he said and she punched his arm.

"Don't be an idiot DiNozzo" she scowled. "I love you, you dummy but…come on Tony…we both know you're doing this to impress Gibbs" she said with a look that said he better not lie.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, maybe I am…but I am doing this for both of them Abby…look Tim's book annoyed me but…when I saw him not breathing…I…I don't want to lose Timmy…he's like a little brother to me" he admitted.

Abby saw he was shaking and grabbed her chair. Tony sank into it and gave her a smile of gratitude.

"God…seeing Tim lying there after being beaten and so outnumbered…it was like seeing his face after he shot that cop…or the day that girl Erin died…I hate seeing him like this…I should never have left his side, it wasn't some dumb prank I did…I have to get him to stay with us…I still haven't forgiven myself Abs" he said.

Abby opened to speak but Tony continued so she closed it. "When…when I came back…from my plague after a week…I was so…glad…I saw that bomb under the car….I should have been the one to be beaten…never McGee…." he said.

Abby put her arms around him comfortingly. She was like Tim in that way, never able to keep angry with her best friends.

"Oh Tony, don't say that…you can't take everything…and Tim forgave you already"

"Doesn't mean he'll come home…I want his forgiveness and his ass back on the team!" Tony cried.

"I guess whatever happens you'll just have to accept it Tony…besides you'll get another probie then to tease"

Tony scoffed. "I'll just ignore him…no one can replace Timothy McGee…no one else gets to be my kid brother! Tony said, his voice was hard now.

Abby sighed. She had to admit she was going to be angry if Tim left too. Especially if he left the agency. 'God I hope this works, I miss you so much Timmy' she thought.

_Next one will be all about Ziva and her rant to Ducky. Hope you enjoyed. _


	19. The Ninja scolded by duck and a gremlin

_Thanks again as always for the reviews. I hope you all are enjoying this. _

While Tony was off convincing the NCIS Goth princess to join the fight to keep Tim, Ziva went down to autopsy.

She walked in and Ducky looked up as the doors opened.

"Hello Ziva" he called. He then pulled his face into a slight frown as he caught her worried look.

"What's wrong my dear?" He asked.

"Where do I even begin?" She asked. Ducky grabbed a chair and pulled it to his desk and motioned for her to join him.

"I take it this is about Timothy correct?" he asked and Ziva nodded.

"It's not just him Ducky" she said quietly. She looked up into his warm eyes.

"It's Tony and Gibbs, they want us to intrude on Tim and Sarah's vacation like it's supposed to make McGee come home" she said.

"I am confused….what vacation?" Ducky asked. Ziva told him everything Gibbs said and then Tony's plan.

"You don't agree with them then?" Ducky asked and Ziva nodded. "I am afraid it'll only make Tim go back to hating us again""It probably will" Jimmy cut in. She hadn't noticed he been in the room but now glanced up to him.

"You really believe so Jimmy?" She asked and Jimmy nodded. "No offense Ziva but you're no different than them" he answered.

She raised a brow and he folded his arms. "I mean it" he said, leaning against a table.

When Ziva only stared he let out a sigh. "Think about it Ziva, all three of you think you can treat Tim however you like because you think he'll never leave…now you all crossed the line and its making you antsy" he explained.

"I suppose you're right…I mean you must have read his book Jimmy, you saw that character Pimmy Jalmer" he said.

Jimmy shuddered. "Oh yeah, I read that" he said. He then glanced up. "But I know it's just a fictional book and Tim didn't deserve to be deserted and left to fight five men alone" he said.

Ziva nodded. "You are right Jimmy" she said. She shook her head. "I know you're right because Tim has been such a good friend since I was put on this team and…"

"You betrayed him because of a book…that's low" Jimmy murmured.

She gave him a withering look. "Then how do I fix this if you're so smart" she hissed.

He shook his head. "You don't Ziva…following him to Disney land or anywhere else he could go will only make him angrier…he already feels he can't trust you all" he said.

"And now it looks like he is right, I mean if you're following him because you all are doubting the mans loyalties…" Ducky finished.

"Tim isn't the only one I am worried about Ducky and were not the only one trying to persuade him into making a decision" Gibbs said walking in.

"Are you talking about Sarah?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded.

"McGee will do anything for that brat Ducky…including leaving us forever…we have to go with him, we have to make sure he knows this is where he belongs" Gibbs answered.

"He won't if he hears you insulting his sister!" Ducky snapped.

"I know none of you will repeat that Duck" Gibbs answered and gave a stare to Palmer who nodded.

"Course not agent Gibbs" he said and hurried away.

"I already went to Abby, she is in, are you two joining us?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

He nodded. "Of course, I'll be there as Timothy's doctor so you all don't stress the man out" he said.

Gibbs shook his head. "Were not going to stress him out Duck" he said and Ducky shook his head.

"You are if you think he's going to take this without having a fit" he answered.

"I know my boy Duck….Tim likes working here on my team" Gibbs said and walked back out.

"I know he did Agent Gibbs" Ducky answered quietly. He had a bad feeling this wouldn't end well for anyone.


	20. Tim's admission, Tony's guilt

_Loves you all for your reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and Tim's admission to Tony. _

Gibbs arrived as soon as visiting hours began the next morning. He handed Tim the tickets, forgetting his was tucked inside the envelope.

"There is three…" Tim murmured. He then looked at Gibbs with a look of disgust.

"Forget it…" he said harshly and gave him back all three tickets. Gibbs didn't accept it back.

"Not refundable Tim…besides this was DiNozzo's idea…." he said and Tim scoffed.

"Of course it was and you're always willing to keep Tony happy aren't you Gibbs?" He asked.

"Tim…I agreed because we need to put this behind us, I need you all back in the office and…"

"Fine! Whatever! Come on the stupid trip!" Tim snapped and slammed the tickets onto the table.

Gibbs snuck a look at his monitors. "I didn't come here so you'd have a heart attack before getting released" he said.

"Never knew hypocrite bastards could care" Tim muttered.

"Tim" Gibbs said his name slowly.

Tim only stared coldly. He saw Gibbs heard him but he was too annoyed to care he hurt the man.

"You are a hypocrite Gibbs…you're the man who has fifty rules but apparently you can break them"

"I didn't…"

"YOU SCREWED ME OVER GIBBS!" Tim snapped loudly. "What is that, rule 2? Never screw over your partner? I think lying counts Gibbs…least you taught me that, you told me never to lie to you" he added.

"Tim…"

"Don't Tim me Gibbs like I am your son!" Tim snapped. "I know I'm not DiNozzo, but I thought I was always loyal to you, not counting my sister which is personal" he added.

"I know McGee, you been a great agent to me which is why I lied to you, I need you three on my team, you're the best" Gibbs said.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he muttered.

"McGee…""Whatever Gibbs…nothing I say will matter anyway, you want to come…fine come, I don't care…" he muttered.

"I'm only doing this because I care Tim"

"Whatever" Tim only replied. "This'll be a fun vacation" he muttered.

"Well aren't you McGloomy…were trying to cheer you up and you just keep knocking us down huh McGloomy?" Tim glared at Tony as he entered the hospital room alone. "why won't you leave me alone!" he hissed.

"What kind of brother would I be if I did that Timmy?" Tony questioned.

"You have no idea what it means to be a brother" Tim shot back coldly and Tony felt the sting.

"Apparently I'm still paying that price huh?"

"Did you honestly think I'd just forget it and move on?" Tim shot back and then huffed as he studied Tony's face.

Tim then took a deep breath. He couldn't be mean, it wasn't his nature.

"Look Tony, I think you're a great agent and when Gibbs left you kept us alive and kept the team going" he said and Tony smiled.

"Thanks…"

Tim held up a hand. "Not finished Tony" he said. "Till you left me in the hands of those men I never doubted you on the job, now I can't even look at you without even the smallest of hatred" he said.

Tony gasped. "I…I understand Tim…I still can't get the thought out of my head…when I…I saw you lying there"

"I was dead Tony wasn't I? I was crying and screaming for you throughout that painful torture…when it all ended, I couldn't breathe Tony" he said.

"I felt that way…with my plague"

"Least you had doctors trying to keep you alive! You damn well knew Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and even myself were working our asses off to save you!" Tim shot back.

"Who did I have Tony? I was supposed to have you and Ziva! You keep standing before me with that stupid grin and act like everything is okay! Well it's not fine DiNozzo! It can't be till you prove to me I can trust you!" Tim yelled.

"You can trust me Tim…I swear it" Tony whispered.

Tim took another breath to calm down. "I hope so Tony" he whispered back.

"Gibbs, hand me my pants" he then said and Gibbs retrieved the pants and Tim stuck his hand in the back pocket.

Inside one was his wallet. The other held a folded note. "I want you to read this Tony, it's my favorite review for Deep Six" he said.

Tony grabbed the note and unfolded it. "Read it aloud" Tim said.

**_"Dear Mr. Gemcity,_**

**_My name is Matt and I am fifteen years old. I had to do a book report for school and a friend of mine recommended yours. I couldn't put it down once I began to read._**

**_I think the book was amazing, but my favorite part is the bond between Tommy and McGregor. You see, I lost my baby brother to cancer a year ago and your book has helped me cope._**

**_I hope whoever you based Tommy and McGregor on never destroy that bond. The bond between brothers is too special._**

**_I hope to see more works from you Mr. Gemcity._**

**_Matt_**

"You're right Tony, Tommy is you, but I never meant it as an insult" Tim said once he finished.

Tears stung the agent's eyes. "Why…why didn't you…""Because I hated you…now I don't hate you as much" Tim answered. "Look Tony, I'll cave in, come to Disney with Sarah and I…but I swear to you…this is your last chance, don't hurt me again Tommy" he threatened.

Tony nodded. "You got it McGregor" he said. He went to Tim and put the note back in his hand before bending to give him a small hug.

"I'll make you trust me again Tim" he promised.

He then walked out and Gibbs followed. "Think I have a shot boss?" he asked and Gibbs nodded.

"I wouldn't have saved your ass if you didn't" he said and walked away from him to think about his plan.


	21. At the airport, the fighting begins

_Thanks for all the reviews yet again. _

Sarah was scowling the morning they left for California. She was not happy that extra people were coming. Especially when three of them hurt her big brother.

"Sarah please" Tim begged as they walked through the airport. She only scowled and kept it up till they were seated by their plane.

"No Tim, they don't deserve kindness" she muttered finally speaking.

"Can't you see the only thing they care about is having your ass on the team so they have their geek to kick around again?" she asked.

Tim sighed. "You don't know them…""Here we go" Sarah muttered shaking her head. "You're right, I don't know them Tim like you do but I know enough to know they hurt you badly…but you don't seem to care!"

"I do too Sarah!"

"Then why do you keep seesawing on your decision?" she asked. Before he could answer she sighed. "I know why…it's because you're a wimp!"

Tim stared at her. "A wimp?" he cried and she nodded.

"Yes, a wimp!" she declared. He folded his arms. "Gee, thanks sis" he said and Sarah sighed.

"Tim…."

"Leave me alone" Tim muttered and walked away from her to another chair.

"Lighten up mini McGee, were going to have fun" Tony said tousling her hair as he took Tim's chair.

Sarah pinched him and he hissed. "Ow! Still not friends huh?" He whined.

Sarah smirked. "Oh yes Tony were BFF's now" she said. She then tapped her chin. "No wait, sorry…I'm not someone who can betray Tim" she added and shrugged.

"Sarah…."

"Don't Tony!" She yelled and folded her arms. "I can't believe you're still using my brother like a puppet! You know damn well he can't say no or be mean and you're using that against him!" she screamed.

"That's not what this is Sarah…I already know Tim will leave…I'd leave too" he said.

"Then what is this about?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Trust" Tony answered. "Tim isn't like other guys I worked with, he's a hard working, loyal, cool guy…I just want to be his friend again and know he trusts me" he added.

Sarah continued to stare and he nodded. "It's true…I want both of you to trust me…I know this been hard on you too since you trusted me with Tim's book and I…"

"Left his ass in a cellar" Sarah muttered. Tony nodded. "Even if no one had been inside…it's no excuse…I know better than to pull a prank that can hurt someone…pranks should just be annoying…not lethal" he said.

"I see you given this a lot of thought"

"Every damn day since I nearly lost Timmy because of my stupidity…I haven't had a descent night sleep and I know I never will till I am positive Tim can look me in the eyes and I see no more hatred or distrust" he added.

"Me either…it's the only reason I went along with this" Ziva said as she sat on the other side of Sarah.

Sarah looked to both a few minutes, studying them. Both said nothing and kept their gaze locked on the young McGee.

"You both are serious" Sarah said softly. Tony nodded and took Sarah's hand.

"I know this is a family vacation Sarah but that is why I insisted to Gibbs we come…this is my last chance to get him to trust me…once we go back to NCIS…" Tony said and trailed off.

"You really do like me huh?"

Tony turned and nodded to Tim who had walked back over.

"I had to come Timmy…if this doesn't work and you leave when we go back to NCIS, I promise I'll never bother you ever again" he said.

"Don't say that Tony!" Abby cried.

Tony shook his head. "I won't lie Abs…after this vacation, if Tim leaves us then I wish him luck but I know our friendship will be over for good…if there even was one" he said.

He got up and walked away to think. Ziva followed him with a small shrug to Tim.

"I don't think he means that"

"Yeah he does…but then he always was dramatic" Tim said.

Ziva sighed. "This really is a never ending nightmare" she said. She shook her head.

"I really don't understand…my whole life I was trained to take down people and never care…yet…" she said.

Tim sat next to her. "You just realized you're better than that Ziva…you allowed yourself to have feelings and that's okay" he said.

Ziva stared at him. "How?" she asked. "Tim, from the moment I was placed on Gibbs team, you were the only one to accept it and not give me a ice shoulder" she said.

"Cold shoulder" he corrected and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she muttered.

Tim took her hand and stroked it. "I don't know…I guess I saw good in your eyes" he said honestly. "Do you hate that you have feelings for us?" he asked and Ziva shook her head.

"Strangely no…I have grown fond of you all…especially you and Tony" she admitted.

Tim nodded. "Good, I grown fond of you too Ziva" he said. Ziva smiled and Tim smiled back. He then frowned and took away his hand.

"Which is why it makes it so damn hard to leave you guys" he said. He shook his head. "Every time I think I made up my mind, you guys come and I…I melt…I guess I am just a wimp" he said.

Ziva glared at Sarah. "You are no wimp McGee!" She snapped.

Tim smiled. "Thanks…but you know its true Ziva…"

"Damn to hell that is McGee!"

McGee flinched as he felt his head tingle. A feeling he hadn't felt since Smith and Re'nay were fired and he realized his mentor had lied to him.

"Haven't done that to you in a long time but damn straight I'll do it again I hear you talk like that!" Gibbs snapped in his ear.

"Yes sir" Tim murmured. Gibbs nodded then head slapped Sarah. "Don't be giving that idea to him Sarah, he already took enough crap from us!" he scolded her.

Sarah nodded. "Yes Gibbs…sorry Tim" she said.

Gibbs nodded to her and knelt in front of Tim. "McGee, I know you're still pissed off but…its Wednesday now, I already called Jen and told her we were doing this…we have till Monday to convince you to stay"

"And If I don't?"

"Then I wish you good luck Tim, obviously I have failed as your mentor so I will give up…you won't hear from me again if I fail" he said.

"Tony said the same thing" Tim said and sighed. "You guys truly don't get it Gibbs…" he sighed.

Gibbs raised a brow. "Tim…"

Tim shook his head. "Fine, whatever, I'll report to the director on Monday then…three days won't make a difference" he said.

He folded his arms as he leaned back in the chair. Gibbs could tell he had struck a nerve.

"McGee…"

"Leave me alone Gibbs…I think you said enough for right now" Tim muttered. He took out his iPod from his backpack, put in headphones and closed his eyes.

Gibbs took that as Tim's version of a cold shoulder. "What did I do now?" He muttered.

"You really are clueless Gibbs" Abby remarked. Gibbs turned to her and she shrugged.

"Sorry, but its true my silver haired fox"

"Are you going to tell me what I did wrong now?"

Abby shook her head. "I can't do that to Tim, I don't want him to think I betrayed him either"

"So what do I do Abby? Why do I have the feeling I just lost?" He asked.

Abby shrugged. "Do what you always do Gibbs…trust your gut" she advised.

"Abigail is correct Jethro…I'd suggest you think long and hard what you just said to the poor boy…then go back and think about your relationship with him…" Ducky commented walking over with Jimmy.

"I'm going for coffee" was all Gibbs said. He stood and walked away to the coffee stand where Tony was sitting.

"Think he'll get it?" Sarah asked.

"He already has Sarah…he just doesn't realize how much damage has been done and just how little time he has left to repair it all" Ducky answered.

Sarah turned to look at her brother who seemed at peace. She guessed he had on a good song which made her happy.

She poked his arm and he turned off the music. "Sorry Tim" she whispered and he smiled.

"It's fine…"

Sarah only shook her head. "No, it's not…that's why I called you a wimp…you keep letting them in and they keep getting to you…Tim just promise me when you decide finally…it's what you want and not what anyone else wants" she said.

Tim nodded. "You got it sis…tell me when were boarding" he said and she nodded so he went back to his music.


	22. Fun in Disneyland till Tony screws up

_Thanks everyone once again for the reviews. I have read them all and I admit, when I wrote this I was just going to make it a few chapters and keep Tim on the team. Hell, I am a happy ending chick. You all opened my eyes. So thanks. _

_This story wasn't written because I was bashing any of the characters. Is never my intention to bash. I just wondered what you all think of such a horrible revenge. I am pleased at how much attention it got. _

_I hope you all continue reading because its not yet over. But it probably will be soon. Thanks for sticking through this crazy ride. This has definitely been a crazy ride. Anyone ever been to park by Disney? Man the ferris wheel is the highest one I ever been on but amazing view. _

_Using it though for a dramatic effect. Best way I could think to get Tim to finally open his eyes and want to get far away from Tony as possible. _

Sarah poked Tim a couple minutes later.

"Were boarding already?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, but they wanted to say hi" she answered.

"John? Hayley?" Tim called and both smiled. He stood and Hayley brushed a hand over his face.

"You look so drained Tim…you okay?" She asked. Tim shrugged. "I got into another accident cause I was distracted thinking about…them" he admitted.

Hayley frowned and hugged him. "I am so glad you're okay" she said and Tim hugged her back. "Thanks Hay" he said.

John whistled. "Their going to kill you man…why are we even going to Cali together? Why do you want to be with them?" he asked.

"I never asked them to come, I asked Gibbs to pay for Sarah and I to go…stupid me" he answered.

John sighed. "So…this will never end huh?"

Tim shook his head. "Gibbs got the director to extend my decision Monday to get me to stay…" he said.

"And if you don't? What's going to stop them from harassing you further?" John asked.

Tim only shook his head. "They won't John…Tony and Gibbs just told me straight they'll 'give up' if I quit Monday" he said.

"What does that mean?" Hayley asked.

"It means either Tim stays and acts like what they did is no big deal or they shut him out of their lives forever" Sarah said coldly.

"Holy shit!" Both said before actually realizing Tim hadn't said that.

"Sarah right?" John asked. The two had met Tim's sister once when Tim invited them out to dinner with the siblings.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah…nice to see you two again" she said pleasantly.

"So that's why you brushed me off like that"

All four turned to see Gibbs had walked back over carrying two cups of coffee.

"Tony paid for it so I hope he got it how you like it Tim" he said handing him a cup.

"I did, also got you one Sarah….I didn't realize you two would be here" he said and gave Sarah a cup.

"That's because were not friends Tony" Hayley told him, with a bit of coldness.

"Yeah, Abby and Jimmy paid for our tickets and we promised we'd pay them back"

"I'll take half Johnny, you two are cool" Abby piped up.

Just then the boarding call was made and everyone hurried to board. Soon they were all seated. Tim was in the middle with Sarah at window and Gibbs in aisle.

"Tim…""Don't Gibbs! You meant what you said…" Tim growled.

Tim put back on his music and Gibbs sighed. Once again he had screwed up.

The ride to Cali was silent as was getting the luggage and going to the hotel. Gibbs had a feeling he had already lost before he could even try and reconnect with Tim.

Tim was rooming with John and Jimmy. Gibbs had Tony and Ducky and the four girls shared the last room.

All three rooms had a bedroom and a living room with 2 full beds in bedroom and a pullout couch living room.

Palmer opted for couch. "That way you can get to know your new team member Tim" he said.

"Jimmy…""Come on Tim, anyone would be thinking that…it's time for a new start and you deserve it…I just hope we can always be friends" he said.

Tim pulled Jimmy in for a hug and Palmer yelped but then hugged him back.

"You got it Jimmy…thanks" he said.

There was a flash and John had a cheesy grin. "Going in my album" he said then jumped an arm around Tim and threw Jimmy the camera. "My turn, my turn" he said childishly.

Tim smirked. John was a bit like Tony but only that he acted out a bit and teased. He wasn't a prankster though. Not since he was a child.

Hayley was a bit like Kate with a little Abby mixed in. Tim smiled as he realized how much he missed the two.

The three goofed off with John's camera for ten minutes before Tony knocked.

"We want to do the park now for a few hours" he said.

All three nodded but not in a warm way. They would rather be three people short on the trip.

"Can't we ditch him? He already ditched you?" John asked.

Tim shook his head. "I promised him he has one chance…he just wants to regain my trust more, he already knows I am probably going to leave" he answered.

John nodded. "Fine…you're too nice Tim"

Tim laughed. "Good thing too John or you may not have a job" he said and John smiled.

"True…okay lets try and have fun" he said.

That was what the guys did. They did Disney for five hours covering half the park as the lines were long.

As they were leaving for the hotel Tony grabbed Tim. "Lets do the ferris wheel first" he said.

Tim saw what he was talking about. It was about sixty or so feet so it was hard to miss.

Tim groaned. He was tired. "Come on Timmy please" Tony whined and Tim caved.

"Fine…whatever" he muttered as he followed the juvenile idiot to the ride.

Tony went for a swinging cart and Tim groaned but again complied. He was definitely never agreeing to anything Tony said after this ride.

If he lived through it.

Tony waited till they were at top before deciding he wanted a picture with Tim and moved to sit by him.

He moved as a hard wind came and made him fall on the seat and knocked Tim off.

It wouldn't been so bad except…the attendant running the booth didn't latch it all the way. It latched enough to stick, but flew open once Tim's weight was on it and the wind knocked him out of the car.

He barely managed to grab the door with one hand. His other was too slippery to keep hold. Tony gasped and tried to grab at him.

Tim's held fell loose but Tony managed to keep him from falling. He heaved him back into the cart with it still swaying like mad.

"I hate you! You fucking idiot! I hate you!" Tim freaked once he was safe in the cart.

"Tim…I didn't mean…."

"Cause you never think! You just act however you like….I hate you so much Tony!" Tim screamed.

Tony prayed it was just the scare talking. "Tim please…give me…"

"That was your second chance you asshole!" Tim interrupted. He stayed on the floor and closed his eyes.

"You two okay?" The attendant asked. He didn't even see them fall he had been reading a magazine.

"Fine…almost fell out though because you didn't latch it tight!" Tim snapped and the man paled.

"I…oh god…please don't…don't tell…I need this job" he stammered.

"Everyone needs a job kid…I need people to actually give a crap about my safety!" he snapped.

He reported the kid and the kid was fired. Tim was then given a free pass for the next day for him and the whole group for both parks. He was even given freedom to cut every line.

Tim thanked them and promised not to press charges. It was the kid and Tony's fault, not the rest of the park. Not many people saw it either as he was only dangling less then a minute.

"Great…just what I need" Tim muttered as he walked out of the office after filing a charge.

"Tim…I swear tomorrow…"

Tony didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. He was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"You deserve so much worse Tony, but I am not like you…I refuse to be like you…instead I am warning you! Don't come near me anymore…I hate you" he said.

He stormed off for his room and went into bed. John and Jimmy stayed outside to give him privacy.

Abby knocked on the door and Tim allowed her to cuddle into his bed.

"Want to be alone?" She asked. Tim shook his head. "Not really…I am terrified Abby…this is the third time I almost died" he stammered.

Abby ran to his bed and jumped in pulling him tightly close to her. "I am so sorry Tim, I am so glad you're okay" she said and cried with him.

_Dramatic enough? Yeah, I hope this puts everyone to ease. Tim is very much done with Gibbs and Co. Well Gibbs and Tony anyway. Shall I have Ziva screw up too? _


	23. McAbby loving and McGiva friendship

_It's almost 4 and I am so wide awake. Not tired enough to sleep so I'll update. It'll be short but sweet since its late and I'd like a few hours sleep before I awake around noon._

_McAbby chapter. Because I love McAbby.  
><em>

Tim and Abby cried themselves to sleep locked in each others arms. Tim cuddled Abby like she was a teddy bear. Which, in a way, she was. She was there tonight to protect him.

He woke at eight and smiled as he watched her sleep. He didn't move so she could stay asleep.

He just watched her and thought how lucky he was to have found her and got to be in her life.

He smiled as he thought how he proved Tony wrong. Hell, he probably only got Abby because Tony told him he had no chance.

Maybe that was why he became such a good agent. To prove Tony wrong again and again?

He sighed as he thought about how he ended it last night with him. He knew Tony hadn't meant him to fall out. He never meant for him to get hurt, Tony could pull pranks and annoy him but he knew the agent never wanted him hurt.

He pondered apologizing to him. 'That's great Tim, Tony hurts you again and you're going to apologize for getting even' he scolded himself.

He sighed. It made Abby stir. "You're awake" she mumbled and it was more a statement than question but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, was trying not to awaken you…sorry Abs" he murmured sweetly to her.

"Don't worry bout it" she mumbled. She turned around so she faced him and stroked his cheek before giving it a kiss.

Tim leaned in and kissed her forehead her nose and then her lips.

"I love you Abby" he said. Abby gasped and Tim kicked himself inwardly.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" he stammered and Abby put a finger to his lips.

"You still love me? After all this time?" she asked and Tim nodded. "I don't think I ever stopped…I just wanted to make you happy" he answered.

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Your sweet…maybe…maybe we could try dating again" she said with a shrug.

Tim frowned. "Is that an if I stay on the team bribe?" He asked suspiciously and Abby huffed at him.

"I already told you I was supporting you no matter what Tim…my god, not everyone is setting out to hurt you!" she snapped.

She got out of bed and stormed off to the shower. "I'm going back to my room to take a shower" she huffed.

Tim jumped out of bed and grabbed her wrist. "Don't Abs…I am so so so sorry for doubting you" he begged.

She stared at him hurt but then sighed. "Fine" she melted as Tim stared back with the cutest pout.

"You're just damn lucky that pout is irresistible" she said and he smiled.

"I really am sorry Abby…I keep getting the players mixed up and forgetting who is on my side" he said.

She shook her head sadly. "Were all on your side Tim…but I understand… papa bear and his two naughty cubs…" she said and trailed off.

Tim nodded. "I hate this too Abby…its killing me that I will have to leave them but I know I need to trust my team…I need to always have trust" he said.

Abby nodded. "You're right…but about last night…"

He sighed again. "I don't know if I can…" he said and trailed off. He shook his head. "I want to…least I think I want to…but every time I look at Tony…"

Abby nodded. "Yeah…I get it Timmy…I hate it…I mean really hate this…but yeah…I get it" she said.

Tim pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I am so glad I have you in my life Abby…you, Jimmy and Sarah are keeping me sane"

She pulled back. "Jimmy? Jimmy Palmer?" She asked and Tim nodded.

"I know…kinda weird since I didn't even realize we were friends but…" he said and shrugged. "He's a pretty cool guy…very smart" he added.

Abby smiled. "Good, glad you two cleared everything and are friends" she said with approval.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" Tim called. The two were still dressed in last nights clothes as they had cried themselves to sleep.

"Good morning" Ziva called as she poked her head. "I took Jimmy's key so I wouldn't awaken the guys…I guess your new friend understands you Tim…he and Jimmy slept on the same bed" she said.

Tim smiled. "Yeah…John is a good man…I liked working with him"

"More than us?" Ziva asked. Tim shrugged. "I can't answer Ziva…it's like comparing you to Kate…you two are very different and I won't disrespect my teammates like that" he answered.

Ziva nodded. "You're right…I am sorry" she said.

"Okay, this is awkward…I am going to shower in our room…I think you need to talk alone" Abby spoke up and quickly left.

Ziva smiled her gratitude and shut the door behind her.

"She is right…I did hope to speak with you alone" she said with her back still turned.

"Well we are alone now…you okay?" Tim asked.

Ziva shook her head. "No…" she answered softly.

Tim patted the bed. "Sit" he called and Ziva went to him. "Tim…I am still not very good with my…feelings" she said.

Tim nodded. "I know Ziva, it's okay…" he said and put up a hand.

"But I am trying…I am so sorry for what I did Tim…I was angry for your book because I took it as an insult…but after you were…beaten…I reread the book in one night…I forgot who the characters were and…I enjoyed the story" she said.

Tim smiled. "Thanks Ziva" he said and then went quiet. "I would…love…to say its been forgiven and forgotten…but you have to know…it can't be…" he said.

Ziva nodded. "I know" she said and took his hand gently. "I only hope we can be friends again someday" she said.

Tim nodded. "Maybe…I know I been inching to that only to just take it back later but…I am trying to move on Ziva" he said.

A knock was heard.

"Come in" Tim called and the door opened. Tony peeked in and looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry Tim, I know what you said last night…I just wanted to say I…I won't intrude no more…I'll even stay in the room rest of trip" he said and went to leave.

"Tony!" Tim shot and Tony poked his head back in.

"You can come to the park…if you want…I know the others will miss you" he said.

"Not if you don't want me there McGee" Tony shot back.

"Like that's ever stopped you before!" Tim shot back coldly.

"Well it's stopping me now! I'm sorry Tim! I really don't know what to do or say without screwing up…I guess you have to accept me or lose me" he said.

Tim sighed. "Just come Tony...I am tired of fighting...I am sorry I screamed at you last night"

"Don't be...I would have screamed too...you don't have to give in to me Tim...I am done breaking Gibbs rule...I am done screwing over my partner and best friend" he answered.

"That's not the Tony I know...look I am pissed at you all for what you did still...I can't get past that...but for right now I am tired...all I want to do is stop yelling...stop fighting...lets just go Tony and try not to piss me off today" he said.

Tony gave a sloppy salute. "I can try Tim but know I will probably fail and you will probably yell at me again McYeller" he answered.


End file.
